


Missverständnisse

by Nightmary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Does Not Understand, Charlie Ships It, Crack, Crowley Being Crowley, Embarrassed Dean, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, cross-posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal werden Gesprächsfetzen einfach missverstanden. Und nicht nur diese nebenbei bemerkt. Bei mir leben Crowley, Kevin, Gabriel, Sam, Dean, Charlie und Cas alle zusammen im Bunker. Absolut glaubhaft und basta. Schon etwas älter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missverständnisse

„Weißt du, ich habe eine Menge Erfahrungen als Mensch gemacht, während ich alleine unterwegs war. Es war nicht nur schlecht.“

„Also ist es in Ordnung?“

„Ja. Irgendwie schon.“

Schweigend sah der ehemalige Engel seinen ehemaligen Schützling an. Dann umspielte ein Lächeln seinen Mund.

„Eigentlich war einiges sogar sehr schön.“  
Dean konnte den Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes erst nicht ganz deuten. Dann aber kam ihm ein Gedanke. Eigentlich konnte er es sich schwer vorstellen, aber...

„Du hast also...“

Er unterbrach sich. Das war lächerlich. Und Castiel würde sicher nur befremdlich reagieren oder zurückschrecken. Er konnte nicht das meinen. Doch der andere Mann schaute nicht verwirrt oder fragend drein, sondern schien zu wissen, was Dean meinte.

„Genau.“, bestätigte er und grinste auf eine ungewohnte Art, die Dean sagte, dass er wider besseren Wissens recht hatte.  
In Deans Adern gefror das Blut und er hatte das plötzliche Verlangen Castiel für sein lockeres Grinsen zu schlagen.

„Was ist, Dean?“, fragte der Ex-Engel und sein Grinsen ging in Verwirrung über. Er war wirklich gut darin, in Deans Gesicht zu lesen. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?“

„Gesagt? Nein getan, Cas! Du hast etwas Falsches getan!“

Jetzt schaute Castiel absolut verblüfft drein, er hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, worum es ging.

„Du hast dein Versprechen nicht eingehalten.“

„Was für ein Versprechen denn?“

„Gott, Cas, du weißt es wirklich nicht?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was das, was dich aufregt, mit Gott zu tun haben könnte und ich habe auch keine Ahnung, was du meinst Dean. Und ich verstehe nicht, warum du plötzlich beleidigt bist.“

„Ah ja?“

„Ja natürlich, woher könnte ich es denn wissen? Ich bin nicht in deinem Kopf!“

„Und ich bin verdammt nochmal froh darüber, dass es dir nicht möglich ist, denn dann würdest du sicher einfach schauen, was ich meine und dich herausreden. Aber so wird das nicht laufen.“

„Verdammt Dean! Sag einfach, was los ist!“

„Ganz einfach, du paar-Wochen-Mensch! Du hast gewusst, dass diese Angelegenheit meine war. Ich habe versprochen, dass ich mich um deine Jungfräulichkeit kümmern würde und jetzt hast du es einfach selbst gemacht!“

Cas sah Dean an, dessen Atem durch den Wutausbruch unregelmäßig war. Dean sah Cas an, der auf einmal ganz komisch guckte. „Was ist? Hast du das vergessen, oder habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht, oder so?“

Cas antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur weiter. Dean folgte seinem Blick und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm vor dem Türrahmen bot sich ihm ein Anblick, bei dem auch ihm ganz seltsam zumute wurde. Da standen sein Bruder Sam, der junge Prophet Kevin, der fast-vollkommen-Ex-Dämon Crowley, seine beste Freundin Charlie und ein Gabriel, der aussah, als hätte er gerade Weihnachten, Ostern, Nikolaus und Geburtstag feiern dürfen. In Gedanken wiederholte Dean kurz die letzten Worte seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Cas und ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, ergaben sie für nicht Eingeweihte eine ihm recht peinliche Deutungsmöglichkeit.

„Oh, ich wusste es!“, unterbrach Gabriel freudig das Schweigen und grinste dann Crowley an, mit dem er sich, zur Bestürzung aller anderen, ziemlich gut verstand, seit er kein König der Hölle mehr war. Dieser grinste wiederum Castiel und Dean an mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der derartig dreckig erschien, dass Dean beinahe übel wurde, wenn er überlegte, was der ehemalige Kreuzungsdämon wohl gerade dachte. Sam und Kevin bildeten das Gegenstück zu Gabriel und Crowley und sahen irgendwie nicht allzu erfreut aus. Ihnen schien die Situation unangenehm zu sein. Charlie, die hinter den anderen stand, grinste, allerdings nicht so dreckig wie Crowley sondern vielmehr voller Begeisterung. Offensichtlich bestätigte sich ihr gerade eine Theorie und Dean befürchtete, dass während Gabriel und Crowley versaute Gedanken hatten und Vorfreude daran ihn zu demütigen, Sam und Kevin ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen versuchten und Cas wahrscheinlich nicht ganz mit der Situation klar kam, Charlie anfing an einer romantischen Lebensgeschichte zu arbeiten, die sie jetzt, da sie dachte zu wissen, dass Dean wirklich hinter Cas her war, in Bewegung setzen würde, inklusive einer kitschigen Hochzeit und Massen adoptierter Kinder (in letzter Zeit hatte sich in dieser Beziehung recht extrem verhalten und sah überall Romantik, nachdem ironischerweise ihre bisherige Rekordbeziehung mit einer Dauer von mehr als einem Monat in die Brüche gegangen war).

Dean musste die Situation schnell entschärfen. Also sagte er das Erstbeste, was ihm einfiel, seinem plötzlichem Bedürfnis sich zu rechtfertigen, das er sich nicht ganz erklären konnte, noch wollte, folgend.

„Äh... Was ich sagen wollte, war eigentlich, dass ich Cas dabei helfen wollte, seine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren.“

Jetzt da er den Satz gesagt hatte, kam er ihm nicht minder ungeeignet vor, um ein Missverständnis zu klären. Was redete er da?

„Aber ja! Das haben wir gehört.“, meldete sich erneut Gabriel zu Wort. Sams Ohren glühten jetzt und Dean befürchtete, dass es bei ihm selbst nicht anders war, was natürlich nicht gerade zu seiner Verteidigung beitrug.

„Gott nein, das meinte ich nicht! Ich meine, seht ihr, ihr versteht das nicht ganz richtig. Castiel und ich hatten eine Abmachung, dass ich ihm im Falle des Falles helfen würde...“ Er brach ab. Es wurde nicht viel besser. Gabriels Grinsen wurde noch breiter (langsam wurde es übernatürlich breit).

„Wow Dean! Ich wusste ja, dass du Einiges drauf hast, aber eine Abmachung über Jungfräulichkeit zu machen, das ist nun wirklich ziemlich kinky!“, sagte Gabriel und übertrieb es langsam aber sicher viel zu sehr.

„Erinnert mich an einen meiner alten Verträge.“, ergänzte Crowley und Dean wünschte, er hätte etwas um die beiden Typen zu bewerfen oder verschwinden zu lassen.

„...mit Frauen, meine ich.“, setzte Dean hinzu. Doch das wurde geflissentlich ignoriert. Während Gabriel und Crowley sich offensichtlich einer Mischung aus einem Lachanfall und einiger äußerst fantasiereicher Ideen näherten.

„Ach glaubt doch, was ihr wollt.“, sagte er schließlich und die beiden grinsenden Idioten schien das noch mehr zu erfreuen, als alles von ihm vorher bereits Gesagte. Anscheinend fühlten sie sich bestätigt.

„Ah zum Glück sind wir mit Sam und Charlie mitgekommen, um nach euch Zweien zu sehen.“, meinte Gabriel an den Rest gewandt. Kevin schien ihm da weniger zuzustimmen.  
Gott, wie sehr Dean sich jetzt Castiels Engelsschwert wünschte, ein wenig Heiliges Feuer oder doch zumindest Weihwasser, um es auf Crowley zu werfen und zu hoffen, dass es wenigstens etwas schmerzhaft war.

„Tut mir Leid für dich, Deano, aber zufällig weiß ich, dass Cas' Schwert gut verwahrt in einer Schublade liegt, kein Weihwasser in Reichweite ist und der Vorrat an Heiligem Feuer neulich draufging.“, sagte Gabriel, der offensichtlich nicht nur Spaß an der Situation sondern auch am Lesen von Deans Gedanken hatte.

„Na, ganz recht hast du da nicht, Gabe, an ein gewisses Schwert könnte er schon herankommen...“  
Das war dann der Moment, in dem Sam und Kevin versuchten, sich nun doch endlich endgültig zu verdrücken, Gabriel Crowley anerkennend ansah (sofern man es so bezeichnen konnte), Charlie ausholte, um Gabriel in die Seite zu piksen, weil es natürlich toll war, wenn Dean und Cas auf diese Art und Weise Dean und Cas wären, aber es doch nicht nötig war, ganz so sehr darauf herum zu hacken und ihren beinahe-schon-Bruder-bestem-Freund (und eventuell, hoffentlich Beinahe-schon-quasi-Schwager) derart zu ärgern. Einzig Castiel schien gar keine Reaktion mehr zu zeigen und war einfach still.

Es endete damit, dass Kevin und Sam den Raum verließen, Dean dafür sorgte, dass Gabriel und Crowley es ihnen gleich taten und Castiel und Charlie, ebenfalls nicht allzu begeistert von der Gesellschaft eines gereizten Deans, als Letzte gingen. Dean selbst blieb wütend und aufgebracht zurück und merkte erst dann, dass sich ja auch Castiel verdrückt hatte, dem er einiges zu sagen hatte. Allein schon, weil er ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Den Rest des Tages gingen sie alle Dean aus dem Weg, der erst mehrere Stunden in seinem Zimmer war und danach zu dem schwarzem Impala ging, um in seinem Baby zu schmollen. Kevin und Sam taten so, als wäre nichts vorgefallen, Charlie, die schnell gemerkt hatte, dass mit den anderen nicht mehr viel anzufangen war, hatte sich in ein Computerspiel vertieft, Castiel war verschwunden und Gabriel und Crowley waren zusammen losgezogen, um vermutlich irgendwo ein paar bemitleidenswerte Individuen zu veräppeln (Crowley allein unter Aufsicht des Tricksters zu lassen war keine besonders gute Idee, aber da sich für gewöhnlich Dean um solche Dinge kümmerte und dieser schmollte, hatte es niemand verhindert).

____________________________________________________________________  
Wem irgendwo ein Fehler auffällt, sagt Bescheid.

Zu meinerEntschuldigung: Ich bin immer noch Zucker-high...(verdammt seist du Weihnachtszeit!)

Lg

ed.: Importiert von fanfiktion.de, deswegen älter nicht wundern.


End file.
